1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,540 discloses a connector with male and female housings that are connectable with each other. The female housing has a lock arm and a male housing has an engaging portion that is engageable with the lock arm. The lock arm moves onto the front surface of the engaging portion during connection of the housings and deforms temporarily. The lock arm restores resiliently to engage the rear surface of the engaging portion when the housings are connected properly.
The housings have cavities for receiving terminal fittings and locks are formed in the cavities. The outer wall of the terminal fitting pushes the rear surface of the lock to deform the lock temporarily as the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity. The lock is restored resiliently and engages the outer wall of the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting reaches a proper depth.
A wider lock arm would generate a higher holding force between the housings. However, a wider lock arm generates a larger frictional resistance during a connecting process. Similarly, a wider lock would generate a higher holding force on the terminal fitting. However, a wider lock would increase the force required to insert the terminal fitting into the cavity.
A connector used in an engine compartment of an automotive vehicle is subjected to frequent vibration. Accordingly, the two housings may shake in directions intersecting the connecting direction, and the connected terminal fittings may abrade against each other.
An object of the invention is to prevent two housings from making loose movements in directions intersecting the connecting direction.
Another object of the invention is to facilitate assembly of the connectors and mating of two connectors.